


Yokai list October

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Funny, Japanese Folklore, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Yôkai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre yokais relacionados con la lista del Yokaitober elaborada por Asuhinee y por mí.Ella estará a cargo de los dibujos, y subirá aquellos detalles en su instagram y Facebook (@Asuhinee)Están invitados a ingresar al sobrenatural y oscuro mundo de los seres sobrenaturales, donde en realidad nada es lo que parece.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Día 1 - Nue

_Nue, un yokai aterrador del cual no se tiene grandes conocimientos. Muchos dicen que es una quimera, un ser con características de mono, mapache, serpiente y tigre. Un ser sin forma, un monstruo._

— ¿¡Qué yo soy qué!? — el grito de un chico se escuchó a la lejanía, para luego acercarse y mostrar su apariencia, la cual se asemejaba más a un mono - ¡¿Quién habla así de mí?! – buscó a su alrededor el origen del a voz.

_Otros creen que el Nue adquiere la forma de un ave nocturna, un Tordo blanco. Aquel que su sola presencia es señal de un mal presagio._

— Espera… ¡¿Ahora dices que soy un pájaro?! — la voz del chico no había bajado de volumen, era alta y clara, mostrando su molestia – Qué maleducado eres voz desconocida – suspiró logrando calmarse, para luego cruzarse de brazos y negar ante la situación.

_Nue, el yokai que atrae las calamidades y enfermedades con su sola presencia…_

— ¡Oye! Cómo es posible que digas cosas peores — reprochó de una forma un tanto infantil y energética — yo no soy realmente así —

_…Un yokai que es incapaz de amar y recibir amor…_

— …¿Sabes algo? — suspiró — … de hecho si tengo a alguien — murmuró avergonzado — Como sea — regresó a su tono habitual — Creo que me estás dejando en una muy mala posición voz extraña, todo lo que dices son mentiras — sonrió con burla y orgullo de saber la verdad — Mentir de esa forma es un mal augurio de hecho, creo que quien trae la mala suerte eres tu y no yo — agitó sus manos con despreocupación — ¡Oh! Acabo de tener una idea — su sonrisa esta vez fue amplia y traviesa, como un niño preparándose para una jugarreta — Permítanme explicarles — aclaró su voz y miró fijamente hacia el frente — Nosotros los yokais, no somos buenos ni malos. Al igual que los humanos somos capaces de amar, reír, llorar y enfadarnos… e incluso jugar — carcajeó — Preguntas qué nos diferencia entonces de los humanos — ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad — Quién sabe, ustedes deben decidir si confiar o no en nosotros — Por unos momentos se observó una sonrisa misteriosa, para luego cambiar a la naturalmente alegre — ¡Espero que podamos divertirnos juntos a partir de hoy! — Agitó su mano con energía.

_…Dentro del misterio y la oscuridad, lo sobrenatural y sin explicación, te invito… a buscar la verdad dentro de los relatos, nada es lo que parece, puede que incluso… te llegues a sorprender._


	2. Día 2 - Kamaitachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isao es un oc perteneciente a Asuhinee.

Las grandes voluntades son recompensadas ¿o es un mero capricho de los espíritus?, aquella pregunta posiblemente nunca llegue a una verdadera respuesta.

La vida suele dar giros inesperados, otorgando motivos para vivir, un verdadero sentido, o los que muchos llaman eternidad.

Isao no era una excepción, no estaba seguro de si llamarlo bendición o no, pero al despertar como un cambiaformas, tras vivir muchos años, supo que su vida debía tener un sentido.

Tardó en acostumbrarse, pero cuando logró controlarlo, decidió aprender incluso más de aquel mundo. Recorrió infinidad de lugares, conoció humanos y yokais de todo tipo. Pese a ser diferentes, la fuerza para luchar y vivir era la misma, existían yokais buenos y otros con oscuras intenciones. Los humanos eran iguales, existían diferencias dentro de su misma especie, por lo que, llegando a la esencia de todos, no existían reales diferencias entre ambos.

En ese momento lo comprendió y decidió enlistarse a la guerra adoptando la forma humana en la cual había trabajado, pues pese a él comprender que al final de todo, tanto humanos como yokais son iguales, aun existía el miedo y la discriminación. Su objetivo era volverse el protector de los débiles, tanto humanos como yokais. Lucharía para otorgarles las esperanzas de una era de paz, una luz, un sentido para existir, tal y como había ocurrido con el tiempo atrás.

No sabía si era o no una bendición el convertirse en yokai, pero aquel kamaitachi lo agradecía, y usaría esta nueva oportunidad a su favor.


	3. Día 3 - Kitsune

Últimamente el templo donde habitaba comenzaba a tener inesperados visitantes, uno tras otro, con bastante frecuencia.

Para ella, quien el templo y sus alrededores era todo lo que conocía, el ver a seres desconocidos visitarles era una verdadera atracción. Se entretenía adivinando de quien se trataba, que buscaba, y cuando regresarían; hasta que cierto día un yokai de su misma especie se presentó.

Al parecer la bella Kitsune de cabello ceniza visitaba el templo buscaba ayuda de su hermano, al igual que todos los yokais anteriores. Después de todo, era conocido el hecho que su hermano mayor era un kitsune con grandes habilidades, las cuales eran dependían de Inari.

Su curiosidad por aquella visitante era evidente, aun así, mantuvo distancia la primera noche. Al parecer ella no se hospedaría al interior del templo pese a ser una invitada. Al día siguiente se levantó de madrugada y volvió a observar a la bella yokai, ¿Qué era lo que había solicitado de ayuda? La curiosidad, una cualidad que solía traerle más problemas que beneficios había salido a flote nuevamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto más estarás tan mal escondida? — una voz atractiva y seductora, digna de su especie salió de los labios de la kitsune forastera, observando hacia los arboles al norte del templo.

— Ah… perdona, no fue mi intención — La yokai salió de su escondite, permitiendo ver su cabellera azabache y sus orejas de zorro, las cuales estaban gachas, debido al arrepentimiento; por su apariencia, parecía ser más joven que la primera.

— Es de mala educación espiar a los demás — se cruzó de brazos la mayor — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

Ante la pregunta, la de cabello azabache hizo una ligera mueca, sabía lo delicado que era el decir su nombre a un forastero. Miró a su alrededor buscando una respuesta, para luego suspirar, no tenía otra alternativa, pues en primera instancia era su culpa el espiar, además estando en el templo todo estaría bien. — Es Yuki —

— Hm~ Así que Yuki — repitió la de cabello ceniza con atención, llevando su mano al mentón pensativa — un nombre curioso para una kitsune — admitió.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó con curiosidad Yuki, moviendo su cola ligeramente. Decidió acercarse a la visitante para poder hablar con mayor comodidad — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó esta vez ella.

— Oh ¿De verdad necesitas preguntar? Estoy más que segura que has escuchado mi nombre cuando hablé con tu hermano — sonrió con ligera arrogancia mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de la menor, para luego acomodar un poco su cabello — eres realmente joven — murmuró más para sí misma.

— Y-Yo… de verdad lo siento… pero no escuché nada más que su nombre… Kumiko-san — se disculpó avergonzada la chica, bajando sus orejas. Quería preguntar por lo que había escuchado, pero no se atrevía en esos momentos, pese a la cercanía y posible confianza, percibía la diferencia entre ambas, y realmente no conocía a aquella kitsune, por lo que no deseaba incomodarle.

— Sinceramente — Suspiró resignada Kumiko, se notaba cansada — Eres como un libro abierto — le advirtió — debes tener más cuidado, si se tratase de otro yokai, posiblemente intentaría aprovecharse de tu hermano utilizándote — aconsejó con el ceño fruncido mirando atentamente a la chica — nosotros somos reconocidos por ser una especie astuta, no manches ese honor — le regañó.

— ¿Eh?... sí, lo siento — volvió a disculparse la azabache un tanto confundida por sus palabras.

— Aunque admito que logro comprender a tu hermano — había sentido una intensa mirada desde el templo, una clara advertencia hacia ella, por lo que sonrió — también me hubiera gustado mantenerlo seguro… La guerra nos arrebata muchas más cosas de lo que esperamos — suspiró ligeramente para luego alzar una ceja al ver la expresión de Yuki, adelantándose a sus palabras — no necesitas saber, así que abstente de preguntar — notó como ella frunció el ceño, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad — Ansiar mucha libertad puede ser peligroso, mantén esa curiosidad tuya al margen, no quieres preocupar demás a tu hermano —

Tras esas palabras se alejó de la joven kitsune, acercándose al hermano mayor de ella, quien había salido del templo. Le siguió con la mirada al ver como la chica ingresaba al templo a esconderse, para luego escuchar lo que el hermano mayor de ella tenía que decirle. Era poco, pero al parecer le sería útil, por lo menos para iniciar su búsqueda. Así como llegó, Kumiko se retiró. Con aquella nueva información esperaba por lo menos tener alguna pista, o eventualmente encontrar algo que le ayudara a resistir el tiempo; volviendo a su expresión neutral mientras se adentraba al bosque, suspiró, tratando de dejar todo pensamiento que pudiera ser una cadena, concentrándose nuevamente en su objetivo.

Muchas veces, el mantener la cordura, es difícil y muchos de ellos, están a un solo paso de sucumbir a sus instintos más primitivos, despertar la locura de su interior, y liberar todo lo que cargan. 

Los yokais también poseen familia. Tienen padres y hermanos. Los yokais lloran, sufren y aman. Al igual que los humanos, el perder a un ser querido se convierte en algo doloroso, pero a diferencia de ellos, las cadenas de una extensa vida, los arrastra a que sus emociones sean experimentadas con mayor intensidad; el dolor de una partida, el anhelo de encontrar a alguien perdido. Todo.


	4. Día 4 - Gyokuto (conejo jade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC propiedad de Asuhinee

¿Has escuchado sobre el conejo que habita la luna? Aquel que siempre está preparando mochi y en las noches de luna llena puede verse su silueta… ¿O en realidad preparaba medicina para la eterna juventud? Nuevamente, nos adentramos a otros de los misterios de los yokais.

No se sabe si en realidad existen o no muchos Gyokuto. Los rumores dicen que habitan en la luna, aunque otros creen que conviven con los demás y, al igual que los conejos normales, suelen esconderse y mantenerse fuera del peligro de aquellos que quieran cazarles.

Con Arian no era la excepción, la hermosa yokai de cabello como el cielo despejado, acompañada con unas largas orejas de conejo, vivía en una zona alta y protegida, desde donde vivía era capaz de ver el pueblo y todos sus festivales, mientras ella, en silencio protegía a todos de los males. Ocultando su apariencia por el día, adoptando la forma de una joven campesina, solía visitar el pueblo, el cual se había visto afectado por la guerra, por lo que solo quedaban ancianos, mujeres y niños. Llevando medicina, intercambiándola por alimento, ayudando a los demás en lo que pudiera, volviéndose una guardiana sin notarlo.

Fuera del pueblo existían los rumores de una doncella que bajaba durante el día a ayudar; que su bondad era imposible de describir. Incluso dentro del pueblo creían que la amabilidad de ella no era de este mundo _**“¿Será una mensajera de los dioses?”** _era la pregunta que solía frecuentar a las espaldas de la chica, **_“es como si ella nos protegiera, es una sacerdotisa o incluso podría ser una diosa”._**

Los rumores solo incrementaban con la bondad de la chica, quien solo era una joven Gyokuto, pero ella no podía decirlo, pese a tener el apoyo de los aldeanos, después de todo, aun existía la creencia de que los yokais no eran confiables, prefería que por el momento ellos siguieran creyendo que era una mensajera de los dioses.

— Realmente es difícil verlo de este punto — suspiró. Era una noche de luna llena y, como solía hacerlo, en aquella joven montaña cubierta por un frondoso bosque, justo en el centro de aquel lugar existía un hermoso claro, donde ella se encontraba en esos momentos, sentada en una roca observando la luna y siendo iluminada por ella en el reflejo del pequeño lago — Realmente me gustaría que cambiara todo, que yokais y humanos pudiéramos llevarnos bien — volvió a suspirar.

Era uno de sus deseos. Ella había observado por bastante tiempo a los humanos, por lo que sabía que existían tanto buenos como malos, y lo mismo era con los yokais, pero, aunque lo supiera, los humanos seguirían sospechando de lo desconocido, temiendo de los yokais para protegerse.

— Bueno, no debo perder las esperanzas, puede que ese momento llegue, solo debo ser paciente — decidió ser positiva por el momento, levantándose de su lugar y estirando su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de como la luna le proporcionaba energía y agotaba su fatiga del día — creo que debería continuar con la medicina por el momento — se alentó.

Se acercó a lo que parecía un taller al aire libre, el cual tenía un cuenco, una piedra y varias hierbas. Agregando las hierbas al interior del cuenco, tomó este y la piedra para comenzar a moler todo, con calma, usando la fuerza justa y necesaria, como si fuera una experta en preparar medicina. Tarareando, con su dulce voz, continuó realizando los preparativos bajo la silenciosa protección de las estrellas y la luna.

— Pronto se acercará el festival lunar ¿Tal vez deba preparar algunos pasteles y mochi? — se detuvo pensativa, observando el astro en el cielo — creo que algo de música estará bien también, será un divertido festival, lo propondré en la mañana — sonrió orgullosa de su idea – espero que el rey celestial esté de buen humor. Puede que este sea un buen año, después de todo Orihime-sama y Hikoboshi-sama lograron encontrarse esta vez — dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa y suspiró — dos amantes separados, debe ser muy difícil. Ellos realmente se esfuerzan para ser capaces de verse ese día. ¿Amar será tan problemático cómo dicen? No estoy segura de si todo aquel terror que infunden sea realmente verdad — sonrió con suavidad, pasando su dedo por el borde del cuenco, con cuidado — me gustaría experimentarlo —

Pese a solo ser un gyokuto, Arian si tenía conexiones con los dioses y guardianes del cielo. Aunque ella no contaba con poderes realmente divinos más allá de ser capaz de hacer una medicina que, de saber su existencia, sería codiciada por todos los humanos, desequilibrando el mundo.

Ella era cuidadosa de usar dosis justas para solo curar las enfermedades y no proporcionar la vida eterna en los aldeanos, así también cuidaba de la medicina y protegía su hogar para que no cayera en malas manos. Muchos se preguntarían ¿para qué debe crear dicha medicina si no puede otorgarla? Lo cierto es que, si bien tiene aquellos efectos en los seres humanos, para las deidades y yokais, actúa como una medicina común, que solo cura las heridas y enfermedades. Era su responsabilidad el crear aquello y, responsablemente lo hacía todas las noches, para estar preparada para cuando solicitaran su ayuda.

Aun así, la joven conejo, deseaba cosas más simples que el ayudar a los dioses. El poder llevarse bien con los humanos, vivir su vida feliz y tranquila, enamorarse, ser capaz de formar una familia. Deseos que esperaba que el tiempo, fuera capaz de otorgarle poco a poco, mientras tanto seguiría su propósito, preparando medicina por las noches y ayudando al pueblo por el día, cuidando de todos, con una amable sonrisa.


	5. Día 5 - Ningyo

Habitante de los océanos, las ningyo o comúnmente conocidas como sirenas, es uno de los yokais que presenta mayores peligros dentro del mundo. Seres que poseen la mitad de su cuerpo con una apariencia de pez, estos yokais suelen distinguirse por su llamativa apariencia. Ya sea asustando a los navegantes o eventualmente hipnotizándolos con su belleza.

El origen del peligro surge debido a que su propio cuerpo, puede proporcionar vida eterna y juventud. Ante el deseo del ser humano de la inmortalidad y belleza, se adentran a los océanos con la finalidad de cazarlas, adquirir su carne, y así obtener dichas habilidades.

Gráciles y delicadas, las jóvenes sirenas se consideran como yokais que no saben defenderse. Risueñas y dulces, todos los rumores surgen por la supuesta inocencia de las sirenas, más lo que no saben, es que en realidad son uno de los yokais más astutos que existen. Conscientes de su belleza, la usan a su favor para poder sobrevivir y derrotar a quienes quieran cazarlas. Agiles y vengativas, tomarán acciones por aquellos que se lleven a una de las suyas, siendo capaces de incluso inundar pueblos completos con el apoyo de los mares.


	6. Día 6 - Nekomata

Suspiró mientras observaba el atardecer desde uno de los pasillos exteriores del templo. Rondaba por su mente un conflicto del cual no estaba segura como lidiar. Ella no era así, no solía estar cargada de preocupaciones, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo, pues era algo realmente importante y que, de tomar la decisión, significaría cambiar toda su vida por completo.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a recordar su pasado, desde lo que su memoria recordaba. Abandonada cuando pequeña, perdida en las calles dio a parar a uno de los templos que estaban custodiados por los Tengu, en donde uno de los monjes principales sintió compasión y le otorgó un hogar. La joven nekomata, sintió que, en ese momento, al ser adoptada por ellos, era como una ligera luz de esperanza, luego de estar contra aquel fino hilo entre la vida y la muerte tras ser abandonada.

Vivir en aquel lugar no sería gratis, había sido aceptada como una de las sirvientas del lugar, por lo que pese a ser joven, tendría que realizar tareas en el templo al igual que los demás sirvientes. Aun así, el limpiar, ordenar y cocinar además de servir la joven heredera de aquel templo no era problema para la pequeña nekomata.

Siendo de diferentes especies, e incluso especies en las cuales “tradicionalmente” no se llevarían del todo bien, la joven nekomata comenzó a relacionarse con la pequeña heredera Tengu. Su amistad fue creciendo con el tiempo, a medida que interactuaban, se iba fortaleciendo; e incluso fue capaz de aprender magia debido a que solía esconderse cerca cuando le realizaban clases a su amiga.

En cierto punto de su relación, algo cambió. La interacción entre ambas era diferente, los sentimientos de cariño y protección también. El amor comenzaba a surgir a paso lento y en silencio, sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, sin que ninguna pudiera detenerlo.

Ella, la nekomata, deseaba permanecer a su lado, pero sabía que era imposible ser aceptada, no solo por el hecho de que era parte de la servidumbre del templo, sino que también era de una especie diferente a la de su amada, y claramente no tenía un linaje puro para estar a su lado. Deseaba poder cambiar aquello, pero no estaba segura de si su amor realmente era correspondido, tenía miedo, por lo que permanecía en silencio, disfrutando de sus días a su lado, pero ya no era capaz de resistir más.

> _¿Qué era lo que realmente debía hacer?_

Antes de siquiera llegar a una respuesta, una voz amable se dirigió a ella. Una voz que le era imposible no reconocer y que tenía grabada hasta en lo más profundo de su corazón.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí tan sola? — preguntó con una sonrisa suave la joven tengu acercándose a la nekomata.

— Hm, no es nada en realidad, solo pensaba — sonrió de regreso decidiendo abrazar a la chica y esconder su rostro. Tenía una personalidad un tanto mimada, por lo que aprovechó eso de si misma para poder estar en estos momentos cerca de ella, su amada, aferrándose un poco a los ropajes de ella. Aun no había sido capaz de llegar a una verdadera respuesta.


	7. Día 7 - Yuki-onna

En aquellos tiempos de clama tras la guerra, por los territorios más cercanos a las frías montañas del sol naciente, circulaba la leyenda un terrorífico yokai, las Yuki-onna. Conocidas como bellas mujeres de las nieves, solían enamorar a hombres que se habían perdido en sus excursiones en las montañas, devorando toda su energía vital, cazándolos incluso por diversión. Todos hablaban sobre lo cautelosos que debían ser al explorar las montañas y el miedo que sentían de perderse en aquellos lugares, todos excepto un pueblo, que se encontraba más aislado en el territorio.

En este pequeño pueblo, existía una leyenda diferente con respecto a estos yokais. Se decía que existía una Yuki-onna en particular, que era diferente a todas las demás, aunque nadie la había visto realmente. Ella era conocida como Yukihime.

La hermosa Yukihime era reconocida por su gran belleza y bondad, muchos hombres expresaban que habían sido ayudados por esta mujer de las nieves, y se habían enamorado de ella, pero nunca eran capaces de dar con ella. Algunos mencionaban que la veían acompañada de un hombre de casi dos metros, asumiendo que podría ser su pareja, su hermano, su hijo. Nadie lo sabía, solo que en algunas ocasiones este hombre solía ayudar al a bella mujer a rescatar a quienes se perdían en la nieve.

Nadie era consciente en realidad, del dolor y el peso que cargaba esta Yuki-onna, aquella maldición que cargaban todos los yokais que cometían el error de enamorarse de un humano, el cargar con el hecho de que viven tiempos diferentes, siendo incapaces de tener un verdadero final feliz.

Bajo el cielo estrellado como único testigo, ella se había enamorado y también lo había perdido. El silencio se había vuelto su promesa, de no volver a experimentar aquella dolorosa maldición.


	8. Día 8 - Tengu

Heredera de la familia, la única en la línea de sucesión dentro de los Tengus de aquel templo, su destino había sido decidido a muy corta edad.

Debía encargarse del templo y continuar con la tradición de realizar purificaciones, formar una familia y mantener el linaje; para ello fue comprometida con un tengu de sangre pura proveniente de otro pueblo…claro que eso era el ideal, porque la realidad era un aspecto completamente diferente.

Cuando era pequeña, llegó una misteriosa yokai, una nekomata, del cual no se sabía su origen. Los monjes y sirvientes del templo Tengu decidieron adoptarla, otorgarle un hogar mientras trabajaba de sirvienta.

La curiosidad de la joven tengu con esta yokai era innata, y al parecer no era la única porque la nekomata cada vez que la veía, parecía demostrar curiosidad por conocerla.

Comenzaron a relacionarse la una con la otra como si fuera algo completamente natural, convirtiéndose en amigas en poco tiempo. A medida que crecían, su relación se iba fortaleciendo. Ambas habían aprendido magia, de formas diferentes pero aprendido, al fin y al cabo, por lo que en su edad adulta aquello les servía cuando la joven tengu debía realizar purificaciones, incluso combatían a aquellos yokais malignos para proteger a los demás y preservar la paz.

No sabía en que momento todo había cambiado, ella era la heredera del clan, tenía un compromiso establecido desde pequeña y, aun así, se había enamorado de quien consideraba su mejor amiga, aquella nekomata que había llegado de forma tan sorpresiva a su vida y con la que guardaba hermosos recuerdos.

Cuando descubrió sus sentimientos, decidió reprimirlos. Nadie sospechaba que tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ella, por lo que no estarían en problemas si se mantenía en silencio, compartiendo a su lado como siempre, pero en cierto punto aquello no era suficiente. Ya no deseaba atarse de por vida con aquel Tengu con el cual tenía el compromiso, deseaba elegir a su pareja. Una decisión difícil ya que las probabilidades de que rechazaran aquello eran bastante altas y, además de ello, desconocía si era correspondida por la nekomata.

Aun así, decidió dar el primer paso, hablarlo con quien era dueña de su corazón en esos momentos, confesarse y, dependiendo de la respuesta de ella, tomar las siguientes acciones. Decidida, buscó a la nekomata por el templo, topándosela en uno de los pasillos exteriores. Se quedó observándola por unos momentos, sonriendo al sentir como su corazón aceleraba solo con verla; en eso fue capaz de notar la expresión de la chica, al parecer algo le preocupaba por lo que se acercó a ella para ayudarle.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí tan sola? — preguntó con una sonrisa suave la joven tengu al ver que su amiga se sorprendía ligeramente al verle.

— Hm, no es nada en realidad, solo pensaba — sonrió la nekomata en respuesta, acercándose a la chica y abrazándole en busca de afecto.

— No parece “no ser nada” – dio una suave risa ocultando un poco su preocupación, habían crecido juntas por lo que sabía que algo preocupaba a la felina. — puedes decirme, no hay problema – comenzó a hacer suaves caricias en su cabello, mimándola.

— Temo que algo cambie entre nosotras si lo digo en voz alta —

— … puedes decirme, no cambiará nada — trató de darle confianza, pero esas palabras resonaban en la mente de la joven tengu, no quería tener la idea equivocada, pero sus pensamientos comenzaban a traicionarle en ese punto. Decidió apartar un poco a la nekomata para observarle, sonriendo con suavidad para darle confianza.

Los labios de la nekomata se movieron, dejando salir aquello que deseaba expresar. La joven tengu se sorprendió al oírlo, era evidente en su rostro. Aquella tarde, algo había cambiado en su relación, con unas simples palabras el destino de ambas había dado un giro, del cual solo el viento y los árboles eran testigos.


	9. Día 9 - Baku

Considerado un ser sagrado, muchos lo veneraban con la intención de que velara sus sueños.

Los Bakus eran yokais que se alimentaban de los sueños de las personas y seres sobrenaturales, principalmente de las pesadillas. Por ese motivo, se habían convertido en los guardianes de muchas aldeas. El trabajo era exhaustivo, principalmente porque las personas demandaban cada vez más y más.

Aun así, los bakus continuaban con su trabajo, devorando los malos sueños para proteger a las personas. Se dice que, siempre que exista un Baku en el lugar, este otorgará prosperidad, pero no todos los bakus decidían quedarse en un solo lugar, aprovechando la comodidad del alimento.

Yume, un joven Baku, se había convertido en samurai. De porte elegante pero una actitud un tanto ruda en un principio, Yume decidió convertirse en un errante. Deambular por el mundo, eliminando uno que otro sueño maligno para alimentarse, hasta que, en cierto punto de su vida, la conoció.

Cerise. Una bella chica, quien al principio se acercó a él como humana, en realidad era un espíritu de un árbol de cerezo, quien le pidió ayuda a él como espadachín. Su solicitud era simple, ella necesitaba encontrar a alguien importante y cumplir una promesa, por lo que necesitaba un escolta.

Aceptando la solicitud, prometiendo escoltarla y protegerla hasta que ella cumpliera su misión emprendió camino junto a ella, puesto a que, de todas formas, él viajaba constantemente. La actitud de ella hacia él era algo que solía desconcertarle en ciertos momentos, puesto a que la dulzura de ella, removía cada vez más su corazón.

En cierto punto, se encontró no solo protegiéndola del exterior, sino también de aquellos sueños tormentosos que en ocasiones solía tener. La primera vez había sido algo innato, después de todo se alimentaba de ello, pero poco a poco, comenzó a hacerlo con otro propósito, puesto a que, al llegar la mañana, ella despertaba y le otorgaba una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó siendo cautivado por ella, por su dulce personalidad, por su amabilidad y compañía. Aquel sentimiento que, en un principio debía ser una alegría, para él se era un conflicto del cual no sabía como lidiar. Amor, un concepto complejo en esos momentos, puesto a que a diferencia de otros que lo experimentan, para él significa un gran temor. ¿Qué ocurría si ella no estaba enamorada de él? Era un supuesto que tenía peso, después de todo ella buscaba a un hombre, y pese a que ambos durante su viaje han compartido experiencias y se han acompañado el uno al otro, eso no significaba que compartieran los mismos sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron cada vez más pesados, impidiendo que continuara descansando, por lo que abrió sus ojos con pesar, dando un suspiro y topándose con la joven de cabello rosa de inmediato.

— ¿Pudiste descansar bien? — preguntó con una dulce y amable sonrisa ella, quien le hacía compañía cuando él tomaba sus siestas.

—… sí, gracias — tardó un poco, pero le sonrió de forma sutil, rendido. Todavía no llegaba aquel momento, por lo que trataría de no atormentarse, guardando sus sentimientos y disfrutando la compañía de ella, hasta que su viaje llegara a su fin, hasta que ella lograra su cometido y tomaran caminos diferentes.


	10. Día 10 - Kappa

Desde una lejana y pequeña isla, la joven Kappa vivía sus días con tranquilidad, aunque en cierto punto un tanto solitaria, puesto a que era la única habitante de ese lugar. No existían otros yokais viviendo allí, y quienes pasaban por la isla como punto de viaje, tampoco solían quedarse mucho tiempo.

Aun así, a través de los viajeros aprendió el idioma y también a escribir. Observaba curiosa cuando tenía la oportunidad, aunque ellas eran pasajeras. Cansada y aburrida de su solitaria situación, decidió comenzar a escribir utilizando los materiales que solían dejar los viajeros en su isla.

Papel y tinta en un principio, practicó su caligrafía y, cuando logró su objetivo esperado pasó al siguiente paso. Había escuchado que, en una isla, que quedaba cerca de la suya, habitaban más seres, por lo que tal vez era capaz de comunicarse con ellos, o al menos eso deseaba.

Decidida escribió su primera carta, dirigida a nadie en específico, sino más bien a alguien por conocer, utilizó una botella, donde puso la carta y la arrojó al mar. Con la ayuda de sus habilidades, impulsó la botella, para que llegara a aquella gran isla de la cual era capaz de ver a la distancia, esperando que alguien recibiera su carta.

De forma misteriosa, luego de unos días la botella regresó a la playa de la pequeña isla y la joven Kappa, curiosa sacó el mensaje que se encontraba al interior. ¡Habían respondido su carta! La respuesta a su carta tenía un trazo más pulcro, pero a su vez un poco tosco, aun así, le era fácil de leer; era en esos momentos que agradecía haber aprendido de los viajeros.

Animada, leyó la carta en donde le saludaban y comentaban cosas de la gran isla. Su curiosidad aumentó, por lo que inmediatamente decidió responder aquella carta con otra, dando inicio a lo que sería su primera amistad por mensajería.

Con el tiempo, las cartas se volvieron más y más frecuentes. Sus días ya no eran aburridos en lo absoluto, pues siempre estaba a la espera de una nueva respuesta a su carta, aun así, sentía curiosidad por conocer quién escribía dichas cartas ¿debería viajar a la próxima isla y conocerle? Era una opción bastante buena, pero no lo decidió hasta luego de un tiempo, quería prepararse para ese momento.

En las noches, solía imaginar como podría ser quien escribía las cartas ¿sería humano o yokai? Ella creía que era un yokai, después de todo aquella isla era conocida por el gran número de yokais que habitaba allí. En ese caso ¿Qué tipo de yokai sería? Podría ser acuático o terrestre ¿era chico o chica? Muchas dudas surcaban su mente, siendo difícil en ocasiones conciliar el sueño, hasta que el gran día había llegado, el momento en que viajaría a la próxima isla y conocería a su amistad por correspondencia. Le había enviado una carta unos días atrás cuando había tomado la decisión, por lo que ahora, solo quedaba viajar, y así lograr satisfacer su curiosidad.


	11. Día 11 - Tanuki

Su vida en la isla era tranquila, hacía todo lo que quería en aquel lugar. El hecho de que vivieran más yokais en ese lugar hacía que todo fuera más cómodo, después de todo, siempre era difícil vivir solo con humanos, las diferencias que hacían eran evidentes y la situación incómoda, sobre todo para él, un Tanuki, puesto a que su especie era conocida por ser ladrones y estafadores.

Aun así, era feliz donde vivía, y ahora incluso más luego de lo que le había sucedido hace un tiempo atrás. Mientras caminaba por la orilla de la isla, se topó con una botella, divertido de la posibilidad de que aquello fuera “el mensaje en una botella” como contaban las historias la tomó, llevandose la sorpresa que sí tenía un mensaje en su interior, para ser más específicos una carta.

Curioso leyó el contendido, sorprendido de que la carta viniera desde aquella pequeña isla que se veía a la lejanía; al parecer este ser, que no estaba seguro si era yokai o humano, buscaba un amigo por correspondencia. No lo pensó mucho más allá, le parecía interesante experimentar aquello, por lo que decidió responder la carta y hacer uso de sus habilidades para que la botella llegara hasta la otra isla. De ese momento habían pasado ya bastante tiempo y Tanuki se había hecho amigo de este ser, del cual aun no sabía quien era o como era, ni siquiera su nombre, solo eran cartas en anonimato.

Tenía curiosidad por saber la identidad de su amistad por correspondencia, por lo que al momento en que le escribió una carta, anunciando que iría a visitarle, sintió una extraña emoción abordarle. Se volvió impaciente, esos días se convertían en una tortura, hasta que llegó el momento en que conocería a con quien intercambiaba cartas.

Un segundo bastó para saber que ella era la dueña de las cartas y, ese mismo segundo bastó para que se enamorara. Un amor a primera vista. Su corazón se aceleró y se sintió inquieto al momento de presentarse a ella, sintiendo de inmediato una cierta distancia ¿es que ella no había sentido los mismo que él? Poco después, supo que el dueño del corazón de Kappa-chan no era él, sino otro, pero aun así tenía su amistad, mantendría en silencio sus sentimientos, puesto a que solo con verla animada era más que suficiente para él.

— ¡Mira Tanuki! Aquí tienen muchos dulces — exclamó kappa con una sonrisa apuntando a un puesto de dangos a lo que él sonrió ante lo animada que ella podía ser con tan pequeñas cosas.

— Es cierto ¿Quieres probar? — preguntó él, riendo un poco al ver como ella asentía emocionada — ven, vamos yo invito — le ofreció. Sí, definitivamente para él, era más que suficiente con verla feliz.


End file.
